


Gotcha

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ff_exchange, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Elena and Tseng</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister Coyote (sister_coyote)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/gifts).



> Prompt: Elena. Anything with Elena; I'm partial to pairing her with Tseng, but gen works too. I love that she screws up and just keeps going, and I love how determined she is. As long as Elena is in there being awesome, I will be a happy person.


End file.
